


Puella Magi Calliope Magica

by libraryseraph



Category: Homestuck, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryseraph/pseuds/libraryseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very belated birthday gift for my good friend madocallie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Calliope Magica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madocallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madocallie/gifts).



“Hello, class. We have a new transfer student today.”  
Calliope stood at the back of the class, smoothing her jacket down over her chest.  
“I’d like you all to meet Calliope English.”  
She stepped forwards, and she heard the faint intake of breath. High schoolers might be better at hiding it, but everybody thought it was strange when they saw her. She was tall, even taller than most adults with broad shoulders and a gaunt face. She’d moved schools enough that she should have been used to it, but it always still hurt. The teacher glanced around the class room dully, finally gesturing to a seat near the middle of the class.  
“You can sit next to Roxy for now. We’ll come up with a new seating plan in the next couple of weeks.”  
Calliope sidled to her desk, murmuring apologies whenever she bumped into someone’s desk.  
“Ey, over here!” Calliope turned to see a girl, waving her arm above her head. She quickly turned and made her way towards her. “You must be Roxy.” The girl was tall, although not as tall as Calliope, with soft golden brown skin, dyed pink-and-blonde hair that flared out round her face, and heavy makeup. She gripped Calliope’s massive hand in both of hers and shook it eagerly. "welcome to the school!"  
Calliope pulled her hand away as gently as she could. "...Thank you" She was waiting for somebody to burst out laughing, or for Roxy to say something rude, but nothing happened. Her foster mother had told her she should try to make friends this time around.  
"Would..." she took a deep breath. "would you like to have lunch with me today?"  
Roxy smiled even wider. "Sure!" 

Calliope was practically skipping on her way to lunch. I have a friend! And I'm going to have lunch with her! She'd heard the phrase "jump for joy" before, but she'd never know someone would actually do it. When she landed, her feet made a discordant "clang" on the floor. She stopped suddenly, and looked around. Wherever she was, it didn't look like any part of the school. Crazy constructions of gears stretched up into dim depths, their movements stopped by massive iridescent crystals jammed through them at every angle. She looked over her shoulder, but all she could see was a metallic hallway, stretching back the way she came. While she wad looking blankly in either direction, something burst out of the walls in front of her. It was massive, a vaguely snakelike figure of grinding, whirring clockwork, topped by an enormous ram's skull. Jittering around it were tiny, misshapen, vaguely humanoid clockwork forms. Calliope screamed.

She ran down the hall, the thing and its chain of minions clanking after her.  
"Somebody! Help me!" her legs were starting to burn. "Please!" I don't want to die. I finally made a friend.  
She tripped over something and landed heavily, rolling onto her back to look at her doom bearing down on her. The thing opened its mouth wide, bearing down on her- and something struck in hard in the face. It reared up and away from her.  
"Calliope?" Roxy was standing over her, but she looked completely different. She was wearing a shining pink outfit, with short shorts and cross laces at the sides, and a mask covering her face. She raised a long barreled pink rifle and fired.  
"Roxy! What are you doing?"  
"We're saving you!" she looked over Calliope's shoulder "C'mon, Jane" Another girl ran up beside them. She was short and dark skinned, wearing a long sky blue trench coat and matching fedora, and carrying what looked like a giant fork. Roxy slammed a chittering robot in the head with the butt of her rifle, and ran toward the thing, followed by the girl in blue. Calliope watched in awe as they moved on the thing together. When Roxy raised her rifle to the thing's head and shot it into a thousand tiny gears, it was the most beautiful thing Calliope has ever seen. Roxy vaulted down, to land next to calliope. "Are you alright?" Calliope realized her jaw was hanging open, and pushed it shut.  
"That was the most smashing thing I've ever seen! How on earth did you do that?"  
Roxy smiled and waved her hand. Her outfit contracted back into an egg-shaped object, which she pocketed.  
"That thing was a witch. It's like a big nasty monster that I have to fight. And I'm a Puella Magi."  
"A puella magi?"  
Roxy squealed and clapped her hands together "You know Latin? Wow, you're smart and cute!"  
Calliope searched her face for any signs of mockery, but Roxy appeared to be genuinely widely smiling. She felt heat creep to her face, and looked away. Thankfully, the other girl came up before Roxy could say anything else  
"Everybody okay over here?"  
Rozy straightened up  
"Yeah, I think so. Oh! This is Callie. Remember, we were gonna have lunch with her before all the shit went down? Callie, this is Jane, my bff and partner"  
Jane grinned and extended her hand. She was short and plump, with short curly dark hair. "Nice to meet you, Callie" Calliope took Jane's small hand in one of her massive ones "Calliope is fine, actually"  
“Okay! Well then, would you like to go get some lunch?”

It was strange to go back to the cafeteria after everything that had happened. Calliope stared at the faces of the people who passed and thought none of them know anything about this. She turned to face Jane and Roxy. “Tell me everything. I want to know how to become a puella magi.”  
“Calliope, this isn’t the sort of decision you should make rashly.” Jane was looking at her seriously.  
“I know that. It’s just- today, the two of you seemed so magical. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to be like that.”  
Roxy pushed herself back in her chair “Well, I can’t disappoint my adoring fans. So, you want to know how to become one?”  
“Yes, for a start!”  
“Well, it’s really simple, actually. There aren’t any tests or anything. All you have to do is make a contract.”  
“A contract?” The word brought up strange images in Calliope’s mind: images of serious men in dark suits, and long pages full of tight print.  
Jane broke in “It’s definitely not what you’re thinking of. It’s not like a legal thing. It’s more of an exchange. We get one wish granted, and in exchange we have to become a puella magi and fight witches.”  
Calliope blinked “but what if your wish was to become a puella magi?”  
Roxy snorted into her coke “fucking waste of a wish”  
Calliope gasped and burst into laughter. The other two waited for her to finish giggling. “Well, what did you two wish for?”  
Roxy smiled wistfully. “I wished that my mother would spend more time with me. She was a famous author, and she was out like all the time.”  
“But wait, did your wish do something horrible to her? Like did it injure her so she couldn’t leave the house?” Jane and Roxy stared at Calliope funny. “Well, that’s what would happen in a story.”  
Roxy shrugged “Nahh, she just decided to spend more time with me. I didn’t know how annoying parents could be, though. Like I get loved and paid attention to, but I also can’t stay up until three in the morning playing games and eating whipped cream straight from the can.”  
“But it was a good choice, right? You enjoy having a mom?”  
Roxy tossed her hair “oh, hell yeah!”  
Maybe I could wish for a permanent home, and permanent parents. The thought made her feel strange. All her life, she’d been dreaming of a real home, where she wouldn’t have to pack up and leave every few months, and now it was right within her grasp. She shook the cobwebs from her skull, and turned to Jane. “And what did you wish for?”  
“I wished that I would always know whether my actions were helping or harming people, and that I had a better impression of how people were feeling.”  
“That’s very specific of you, Jane.”  
Jane clasped a hand to her chest “well, I only got the one wish, I don’t want to use it and then figure out it didn’t do what I wanted!”  
Calliope nodded. “So, what should I wish for?”  
Jane reached over and patted her hand “we can’t decide that for you. This is one of the most important decisions you’ll ever make, and we can’t do that for you. Surely there must be something you’ve always wanted?”  
Calliope blushed. She did have a dream, it was true, a dream even deeper than the one for a home. “Well…”  
“Go on, you can tell us!” Roxy was watching her like a hawk “Unless it’s like, super private or something.”  
“No, it’s just… well, I always wanted to have friends. Real friends. But, after today, I think I don’t need wishes for that anymore.”

That night Calliope was doing her homework when she heard a tiny throat cleared behind her. She whirled, to see a tiny glowing thing sitting on the bedspread. It was white, but with a sensation of greenness. It would have looked like a cat, if it wasn’t for its long extra ears and total lack of face.  
“Are you a witch?”  
The thing chuckled. “Heavens no, perish the thought! I’m the contract doctor, but you can call me Docyubey. I heard you wanted some power.” The thing sounded like an educated British gentleman, if an educated British gentleman was also a tiny kitten. Calliope couldn’t possibly see anything that sounded like that being threatening.  
“So, do you wish to make a contract with me to become a puella magi?”  
Calliope tapped her pen against her teeth. “Well, I’m not going to rush into it rashly. Come back in a bit and I’ll tell you.”  
“My dear, you could have whatever you want! Surely that doesn’t require too much deliberating on. I’ll come back when you’re ready.” The thing- Docyubey- bent like it was going to jump off her bed, but vanished in a flash of green light midleap. Calliope turned and went back to her homework, but she couldn’t concentrate. Instead she pulled out her tablet and began to doodle her outfit. It would have to be practical- a vest and short pants- but it needed plenty of frills too. And of course it would have to be green, there was no other choice. That night, she went to bed with visions of battles and sparkles dancing in her head. 

“Eeeey, Callie!” that morning Roxy yelled her name before she’d even made it in the door.  
“Oh, good morning, Roxy.” She didn’t really know what to say next. “Did you have a good night?”  
Roxy stretched. “Yeah. We went on witch patrol but we didn’t find anything, so I got to bed early last night.”  
“Are you usually up late?”  
Roxy wiggled her hand in midair. “It depends. Some nights are easier than others. I’m not going to lie to you, it can be pretty tough. Actually, Jane had an idea about that. She said you could come on patrol with us, get to know what you’re getting into before you make any commitments.”  
“Really? You’d really want me there? I wouldn’t be in the way?”  
Roxy patted her shoulder. “Well, you’d have to hang back so you didn’t get hurt, but you would totally not be in the way. And after we could all go get milkshakes or something and we could like hang out.”  
“You mean- like friends?”  
Roxy grinned. “Well, it wouldn’t just be ‘like’ friends: we would be friends.”  
Calliope stared at Roxy for a few seconds, and then hugged her. Roxy laughed, and Calliope laughed too, out of pure happiness. 

A few weeks later, they were all driving home from patrol. They’d found two witches, which was a downright bumper crop for such a small city, and all three of them were happy and chatting. They pulled up to Jane’s door, and Jane got out “See you guys at school tomorrow!”  
“See you!”  
Roxy turned back to Calliope “Hey, you want to come sit up here?”  
Calliope nodded and moved up. She had to push the seat all the way back to fit in, and that just made her notice how tall and ungainly she was. She folded her arms over her chest. “Roxy?”  
Roxy stopped singing along to the pop on the radio. “Yeah?”  
“Do you… Do you think I should use my wish to be prettier?”  
Roxy pulled over to the side of the street and looked into Calliope’s eyes. “Callie, I’m being completely honest when I say that that would be the biggest goddamn waste of a wish I ever heard of.”  
“R-really? You really think so?”  
“Well, I can’t tell you what to wish for, but I think that would be a really shitty wish for someone like you.”  
Calliope felt heat creep up her face, and was glad Roxy couldn’t see her in the darkened car.  
“Roxy, I- thank you. Nobody’s ever told me that before, really.”  
Roxy gasped. “Nobody? For serious? Well then you’re cute, you’re pretty, you’re adorable, you’re sweet-“  
Calliope laughed “I get the point! I won’t use my wish for that!”  
Roxy punched her lightly on the shoulder. “Good”  
There was a flash of green light from the back seat. “Really, Miss Lalonde? I think Miss English was very close to making that wish and contracting with me.”  
“Docyubey! It doesn’t work that way! She can’t just rush into this!”  
It was hard to read Docyubey’s response without a face, but Calliope thought it sounded miffed “Well, I thought it would be best if she could join you quickly. I only want what’s best for you children, and to make you happy.”  
Calliope looked at him “I appreciate your concern, but I’m sure I would be happier if I thought my wish out carefully beforehand.”  
Docyubey looked at her, or at least aimed the front of its face at her “well, I suppose you’re lucky enough not to be desperate, so you can afford to wait.” It walked through the wall of the car and vanished. Roxy watched it go and shook her head. “He’s a weird little thing. I mean, I’ll always be grateful to him for the wishes, but he is weird. As. Shit.”  
“I think he’s neat!”  
Roxy laughed “Okay.” They pulled up in front of the group home “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
Calliope grinned, and patted Roxy on the shoulder “Excellent.” 

The next day, she didn’t see Roxy in class. The desk next to hers remained empty all through first period. She surreptitiously sent Roxy a few texts, but they remained unread and unanswered. She couldn’t focus on the lesson, and when the class bell rang, she stayed at her desk for a while, lost in thought. She slid her phone open and tapped out a text to Jane. “Jane, are yoU at school today?” the response came gratifyingly quickly. “Yeah, I am. I think we should talk. Can we meet outside your homeroom?”  
Calliope pocketed her phone, and stepped out into the hall. Jane was waiting there for her, and any hope Calliope might have had that things were okay was dashed when Jane’s eyes met hers.  
“What happened?”  
Jane sighed, and ran a hand through her hair “There was an accident. Roxy’s mom was hurt really badly, and she’s in a coma.”  
Calliope felt the floor drop out from under her “what about Roxy?”  
Jane shook her head. “I don’t know. She’s not answering any messages. I thought I’d go by after school today, see how she’s doing.”  
Calliope swallowed “Can I come with you? I mean, I don’t want to pry or anything, I’m just worried.”  
“I’m sure that would be fine.” 

That day after school, Calliope picked up a bunch of flowers. She would have gotten a card too, but all the cards seemed fake and insincere. She hoped the flowers would be enough. When she met Jane, Jane was carrying a massive tray of cookies. She tried to hide her flowers behind her back. Jane nodded. “The flowers look good, don’t worry.”  
Calliope wiped her eyes with her hand and tried to put a good face on while Jane rang the bell. There was no answer, and they stood on the front step in silence. Jane tried the handle. “It’s not locked.” The door opened, and they stepped into the dark house.  
“Roxy?” “Roxy?” their voices echoed through the dark house. Calliope stepped into the dark kitchen, and stopped short. Roxy was sitting there, her face smudged with tears and her eyes blank.  
“Oh Roxy, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there.” Calliope sat down next to her. “I brought you some flowers!” the bouquet looked as fakely cheerful as her voice sounded, but Roxy reached out for it and put her on the couch next to her. Her shoulders were shaking, and she said something, too quietly to hear,  
“What was that?”  
Roxy turned to look at her for the first time. “It’s all my fault.”  
Jane stepped in quickly to take one of Roxy’s hands. Calliope reached to take the other one, but it was clenched into a fist around something.  
“Roxy, it isn’t your fault. You have to realize that.”  
“Yes.” Roxy sounded like she might burst into tears again. “When I came home last night, we had a fight. She wanted to know why I kept coming in late. I got mad and ran out into the street and she came after me, and then…” She gave off, and her shoulders started shaking. Jane tried to pull her close, but she pulled away. “If I’d never made this wish, she wouldn’t be home. I basically killed her.” Her left had opened, revealing her Soul Gem. Dark colours moved across it like an oil slick, obscuring its usual bright pink. Jane gasped. “Roxy, get up, quick! I think I have a Grief Seed on me-“  
“I don’t care.” Roxy lifted her Soul Gem to eye height “I should never have even become a Puella Magi in the first place.” Her Soul Gem exploded outwards. 

“Roxy!” Jane and Calliope were blown back into the wall. The room was being torn apart by wild winds, and it was changing shape strangely.  
“What the devil is this?" calliope had to shout to make herself heard.  
“I think it’s a witch’s barrier! I don’t know what it’s doing here!”  
Calliope shook her head “That doesn’t matter. We have to get Roxy out!”  
Jane pulled out her soul gem and transformed. “I’ll get her out. You stay here.”  
Calliope shook her head “No! I know I’m not a puella magi, and I might just get in the way, but she’s my friend too!”  
Jane patted her on the shoulder. “Got it.”  
The Witch’s Barrier was brightly coloured and pixelated, like something out of an old video game. Rivers of something bright and sparkling ran through it. Jane sniffed the air “smell that?” The air did have a strange smell, like rotten fruit.  
“What is it?”  
“I think it’s alcohol. I don’t like this, Calliope. I can’t sense Roxy anywhere, and my wish means I should be able too.”  
“She’s just far away, right?” Calliope could barely talk around the lump in her throat.  
Jane sighed. “I don’t know”  
The rivers of champagne all flowed in one direction, through pixelated and beeping scenery. They followed them, cautiously. Soon the music was overwhelmed by a noise.  
“Is that… sobbing?”  
Jane nodded “I think so. We must be getting close to the witch.” Jane’s hands were shaking. “Come on.”  
They entered into a cavern, high in the ceiling. The champagne river flowed out into empty space below them, but before it reached the flow of the cavern it, and all the other rivers, were collected by a system of pipes, which directed it to the centre of the cavern, where the witch sat.  
It was a massive pink creature, shaped slightly like a headless woman wearing a voluminous dress. It sat in a massive drinks glass, which all the pipes led into. It was sobbing loudly.  
“Look!” Jane grabbed Calliope’s arm.  
“I see. It’s terrible.”  
Jane shook her head. “No, down at the bottom”  
Calliope followed her pointing finger. There crumpled at the base of the witch’s drinking glass was Roxy, looking tiny and limp. “I’ll distract the witch, and you go get her.” Jane leapt off without waiting for an answer.  
Calliope couldn’t leap down like she did, so she had to climb down slowly on the pipes, checking behind her to make sure she was going in the right direction.  
The entire room shook, throwing her down to the floor. It wasn’t far, but the wind was knocked out of her. When she managed to get to her feet, the room was still pitching and tipping. Turning, she saw Jane engaged in battle with the witch, shaking the barrier to its core. Calliope bent low and sprinted towards Roxy. She wasn’t exactly built for it, and when the floor shook again, she fell headlong sprawling next to Roxy. Roxy was curled in the fetal position, her eyes closed. Calliope shook her “Roxy! Come on!” Roxy didn’t move. The witch’s sobbing reached new heights, and tiny pieces of matter rained down around her. “We can’t stay here” She hauled Roxy into a fireman’s carry, and ran for it as the barrier came down around them. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet was just white carpet again. Calliope dropped Roxy on the couch. “That was fast.”  
Jane hesitated “It didn’t seem like it was even putting up a fight. I think something’s wrong. Let’s wake up Roxy and get out of here.” Jane shook Roxy’s shoulder “Come on, sleeping beauty. Get up” Roxy didn’t respond. “Roxy, come on.” Jane was panicking now, shaking Roxy harder. Calliope grabbed Jane’s hands and pulled her away. “Jane we need to call an ambulance. I don’t think she’s breathing.” She couldn’t keep her hold on Jane anymore, and she sank to their floor. _Please…please wake up_ she begged Roxy silently. She heard someone sobbing. It made her think of the witch, before she realized it was her.  
“Is something wrong?” It was Docyubey’s voice. Calliope looked up, to see him sitting on Roxy’s chest.  
“Please…” she was still crying “Roxy won’t wake up.”  
“Well, of course she isn’t waking up. You killed her, after all.”  
Jane’s head snapped up. “What?!”  
“You can’t remain puella magi forever, after all. Sooner or later, girls grow up into women, and sooner or later puella magi become witches.”  
Jane stood stock still for a second, and then in one swift movement, threw Docyubey to the floor. “You despicable monster! I know you’re lying!”  
Calliope was staring at Roxy’s face “Please” she whispered “Please, wake up, tell me he’s lying.”  
“Lying? I never lie. I am completely scrupulous in every way. After all, this is a business exchange.”  
“Shut up!” Jane slammed Docyubey’s face into the floor again.  
“I don’t see what you’re so upset about. All humans die eventually, and your lifespans are so short I don’t see what difference it makes.” There was a terrifying tone of sincerity to its voice and Calliope knew it was telling the truth. “It is unfortunate though. I had hoped she could gather much more energy before she finally succumbed to despair.”  
“St-stop!” Calliope buried her face in her hands “Please… don’t talk about Roxy that way. She was my first friend!”  
“I don’t understand this human concept of friendship, but I understand that it has a lot of value to you. Once you said you would wait to make your wish, because you weren’t desperate. I wonder, Miss English… are you desperate now?” 

Calliope didn’t remember how she got home that night. She heard someone knocking on her door and curled into a small ball “Go away! Please, just leave me alone!” maybe if she acted up enough, she’d be transferred to a different house, in a different city, and never have to think of Roxy again. The footsteps left outside, but she was only left alone for a few minutes before she felt a small weight on her back. She sat up violently, throwing Docyubey to the floor. “Get out!” She was trying to keep her voice as low as possible, so no one would hear her. “Are you ready to make a contract?” its voice was infuriatingly calm. Calliope had no idea how she ever found it adorable. “After what I saw tonight, I’ll never make a contract! Never! How could I, after what you did to Roxy?”  
It cocked its head ingratiatingly. “I never did anything to Miss Lalonde. She let her soul become clouded by despair. That’s just the way of the world. You should be glad. Her despair energy will feed this universe for aeons.”  
Calliope remembered Roxy crying, Roxy screaming as her Soul Gem shattered. “Why does it have to be that way?”  
“It always has been. And it always will be. It has been ingrained in this world since the beginning. You say you won’t make a contract, but sooner or later, you will. If there is power in reach, humans will always go for it.” It vanished  
“I won’t.” calliope whispered to the empty room, but she knew she was lying. 

The next day, Jane wasn’t there either. Calliope texted her frantically, only to get a terse “Fine”, which was better than nothing. At around 9:30, and teacher stepped out of the room, and returned with a devastated look on her face. Calliope knew what she was going to say already, but hearing it still made it more real. When the teacher let class out, she wandered, letting her feet take her wherever they would. She didn’t realize she had wandered out into the street until a horn sounded. “Calliope! I almost hit you!” It was Jane: she looked terrible, and definitely hadn’t slept, but she was alive.  
“Jane! You’re all right!”  
“I don’t feel all right. I’ve been out all night, fighting witches.” She held up her soul gem “Does this look dark to you?” It was still shining brightly. “It looks fine.”  
Jane sighed with relief. “Good. That’s good. I should go find another witch though, just to be safe.” Jane was shaking.  
Calliope looked at her “I don’t think you should be driving. Let’s go into the café over there, and we can talk.”  
Jane wasn’t much better with some food in her “God… god, it just keeps coming back to me that she’s gone. I can’t do this. I swear I can’t. But if I don’t I’ll die.”  
Calliope knew then what she had to do, even if she’d really known it for ages. “No, you won’t. I’m going to fix it. I promise.” She paid and got up, Ignoring Jane yelling for her to wait. Docyubey was perched on a trashcan, which didn’t surprise her.  
“You said that the relationship between puella magi and witches had existed since the beginning of time.”  
“It has.”  
“Well then, I want to go back. I want to go back to the beginning of time, and remake the system. I’ll change it. They won’t have to die anymore. They can continue to fight on because I’ll be there to help them.” She raised her eyes. “That is my wish!”  
“You are a very greedy human, aren’t you? Wanting to become a god?”  
Calliope shook her head. “It’s not that. I just want to help everyone. Roxy, Jane, all the girls I haven’t met yet. I want to help them all. So grant my wish!” She felt a pulling in the air and a green gem appeared in front of her. She snatched it up, and for an instant, she was dressed in the outfit from her drawing.  
“Calliope, no! Don’t do this!” Jane was dashing out the front door of the café.  
“Jane, I’m sorry, but everything will work out.” Her soul gem burst into a tiny green ball of light, now more like a small sun than anything, and her clothes blossomed into a long black robe, filled with all the colours of space. The world was blurring and fading, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before her wish took effect. “Say hello to Roxy for me!” And then everything but her was dark. 

She had been alive for a very long time. The doctor incubators had found her already waiting when they arose from their planet. They followed her guide in forming the puella magi system, but she preferred not to spend too much time with them. She could never forget how they had been before. Instead, she spent time with the puella magi instead. In a few centuries, they came to know her as a goddess, and eternal supporter, the one who was always there for you, especially at your darkest hour, when she took your darkest thoughts and gave them physical form, helping you to fight against them. Calliope remembered all their names, and all their faces. She had more friends than she’d ever dreamed of, but this meeting would be special. She’d been waiting for it for a billion years. She took her existence and screwed it down to one point in space.  
“Holy shit!” The girl in the room leapt from her chair at Calliope’s appearance. It was Roxy, a little younger than she had been in the old world, and without the pink streaks in her hair, but she was alive.  
“I’m sorry I startled you, Roxy.” She didn’t even think she had a heart to beat anymore, but there it was, thumping away.  
“Nah, it’s okay. I mean, I already made a contract with this little florescent British cat-thing and then some glitter space babe shows up in my room all of a sudden and knows my name.” She looked right at Calliope, with those shining pink eyes like the heart of a nebula “How do you know my name?”  
“I’m Calliope. I suppose you could say I’m the incarnation of the concept of Puella Magi”  
Roxy’s eyes widened “Holy shit! And you even came to see me?”  
Calliope reached out to take her hands “Yes. I’ve waited a very long time to finally see you.”  
“Wow, really? What should I do? I mean, I don’t have the slightest fricking clue about how to greet goddesses.”  
Calliope smiled, remembering a conversation from aeons ago. “Do you know anywhere that makes good milkshakes?”


End file.
